Food babies,potbellies and other chubby men
by The-AU-enthusiast
Summary: Super heroes,anime and cartoon characters are all human beings. Well mostly. Most of the time. No matter,they all desserve a break from their hectic lives from time to time. It is just that usually,that means that they tend to pack on some pounds when they finally do get a break and gets a chance to stuff themselves silly. This is those kinds of stories. Features weight gain. Alot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock. If I did, then the show would have had a better ending. **

**Summary: A crime free summer is over and Virgil has put on a few pounds. What is he going to do now when the crime rate is rising again?**

**Weight gain,don't like,don't read. **

**Yaoi!Virgil X Richie.**

**Implied Mpreg.**

\- Talking.

_\- Thinking/flashback._

LOUD SOUND!

**REALY LOUD SOUND!**

* * *

Virgil stood infront of the mirror inside their gas station hideout and base,looking at himself in the mirror and then down his gut.

He could see the tips of his toes,but that was it.

Anything other then that he couldn't see because of the petruding globe of flesh that was infront of him.

Virgil sighed as he thought as how it he had ended up like this.

It had started as nothing more then a little tightness around the waist about a week before the end of the school semester before summer vacation.

But even thou Virgil didn't have the greatest metabolism in the world, he was a super hero and moved alot. He was a happy,energetic guy,so he didn't think much of it.

But when summer started and he and Richie was free to do whatever they wanted and patrol the city whenver they wanted, he had to losen the belt a bit.

Static hadn't notice the bulge in his white shirt,or in his black shirt,but Gear apperantly had,even if he didn't mention it.

After a week of no crimes, Virgil had felt a bit uncomfertable,but wrote it of as nothing.

Richie seemed happy with that and had challanged him to an eating contest at Mcburger.

Virgil won the contest and it was Richie who paid for the new pants.

Honestly,Virgil thought he had lost that weight.

About a month into the summer,Virgil couldn't get his sweater fully down and he had losened his belt quite a bit,but he still thought he could lose the weight he had gained.

Besides,when he sucked it in, it didn't look like he had gained a single pound.

Virgil sighed and looked back down to his gut and then back to the mirror.

He could see that his sweater and tank top rested about 2 inches above his exposed belly button,his underwear was showing through his busted zipper,the button layed down on the floor and his belt was busted.

How had he come to this.

Virgil groaned as he remembered the most possible reason.

\- Stupid eating contests...Virgil muttered as he slapped his gut that jiggeld something fierce.

He didn't thank his sister for brining it up and making him realise that he had gained weight and was gaining faster then he was losing it.

**Flashback.**

_Virgil was sitting at the kitchen table with his dad on the other side and his sister on his right._

_They where eating take away and both he and his dad was eating readily._

_His sister seemed to notice._

_\- Hey big boy, taking after dad? His sister asked with a half jocking,half mocking voice._

_Virgil stopped and gave a confused look to his sister._

_\- What do you mean sis? Virgil asked a bit confused._

_\- I am talking about big sister said triumphently and pocked Virgil right in the gut._

_Virgil's expression had been of that of a shock and he had made a silent gasp in horror._

_He hadn't realised he had gained so much weight._

_Everything had been so quiet lately so, both Virgil and Richie had put away their hero suits for a while. _

_Now when he saw and realised how much he had gained, he dreaded trying to fit into his hero suit. The humiliation would be beyond imaginable if Static returned to the street carrying a food baby like the one Virgil had right now._

_And as Virgil had realised very shortly after lucnh, he was subsonciously holding it in._

_He didn't DARE to release it. _

_After that discovery, Virgil had raced to the base and found Richie sitting on the sofa eating his own take away for lunch as he was working on some new parts for their suits to give their clothes more stability. _

_Virgil had said a hasty hi and then taken of into the changing room where he had released his gut and instantly regretted it._

_His shirt and tank top flew up and he could feel that his belt was about to burst. _

_Richie had walked in and seen the scene._

_Richie,knowing Virgil as well as he did,took Virgil to Mcburgers and gave him some more food,which Virgil had suprisingly had an appetite for._

_And then once he felt better,the weight momentairly forgotten,Richie had challanged him to another eating contest where Virgil won with his 25 against Richie's 20 burgers. _

_And then Virgil had felt the tightness around his waist and had seen that his shirt and tank top had risen up his stomach and half of his belly button was uncovered._

_His shirt felt VERY snug and he could feel that his belt was about to burst._

_Once they returned to the base, Richie went right back to his work and Virgil went right back into the changing room and released his gut again._

_He regretted it immediatly afterwords._

_His shirt and tank top flew up,revealing his belly button and not stopping until nearly 3 inches above it._

_His belt exploded,the button popped of and his zipper unraveld._

**End Flashback.**

And now here he was.

Virgil slapped his gut again and muttered:

\- Damn eating contests. How am I ever going to show myself in puplic again?Virgil muttered hopelessly.

Virgil swallowed his pride,grabbed his pants and walked out of the changing room to find Richie sitting on the sofa,waiting for him.

Richie gave him an expectant look as he saw that something was troubling Virgil. And he knew what.

\- Richie...Do you think I'm fat? Virgil asked a bit ashamed and defeated.

\- No. I don't think you're fat. Richie said and gave Virgil an honest look.

\- I think you're adorable with that food baby. Richie said with an honest voice with a warm and fond look in his eyes and walked up to Virgil and grabbed his jiggly gut and held the flesh between his hands like a soon to be father held the swollen belly of a pregnant women.

\- Food baby? Virgil asked a bit unfamiliar with the term.

\- Would you rather like it if I called it a potbelly or a spare tire? Richie said jockingly and Virgil flushed red.

\- N-No-No. Virgil admitted.

\- Food baby is fine. Virgil said,still a bit embarresed.

\- Good,because I am rather fond of it. And I don't want you to lose it either. You are quite cute with it. Besides,I have seen it grow over the last few months and I have just grown more fond of the idea for every month. Richie said with a warm and fond smile on his lips.

Virgil became even more embarresed.

\- Stop it Richie,tou make it sound like I'm said highly embarresed.

\- Who says you arn't? It would explain your resent eating habit. Richie said half serious,half jocking.

\- No,you explain my recent eating habits Mister I bet I can eat more burgers then you. Virgil shot back.

\- Stranger things have happened. Richie said and patted Virgil's round gut.

\- I'm a male! Virgil fired back.

\- And you're a bang baby. Who knows? Richie said plainely and Virgil couldn't come up with a good argument against that.

\- But still...Virgil said,completely stomped.

\- Anyway, I want you to keep it and keep feeding it food. It needs it to grow. But considering who we are, I don't think those who look up to us wants to see you out of shape. Richie said as he walked up to the table and pulled up a strange device.

\- What is that? Virgil said as he looked at the contraption.

It looked like a piece of skin,except he could see that it was some sort of thin silk or yarn or something strung up on a chest shaped contraption.

It was the same colour as Virgil's skin and Virgil could see that the flat stomach had a set of abbs that Virgil admittedly probably lost a few months ago.

\- It is a girdle for men. Who says that there is only curvy females that won't to hide their curves and look thin? Now raise your shirt. Richie said and Virgil complied,still trying to wrap his head around it as Richie put the skin coloured girdle around his chest and midsection.

\- And the abbs? Virgil asked as Richie wrpaped the thing around him,pushing his gut backwards as Richie began to pull it backwards with a large set of strings that controlled the tightness of the device.

\- For the ladies...You don't want to disappoint them...This way, Static is thin,sexy and hot and dosen't disappoint the ladies...while Virgil remains curvy and keeps his growing food baby growing and keeps me happy. Richie explained as he pulled hard on the threads and Virgil gasped and groaned as the device struck tightly to his chest and wrapped itself completely around him.

The rather thin,yet hard device came skin tight to his skin and once Richie had tied the ties together on the back,Virgil looked down and saw a well trimmed set of abbs on his new flat chest.

And he could barely tell the difference between the two sets of skins he now wore.

\- Happy? Richie asked as he handed Virgil his tank top and shirt.

\- Happy. Thanks Richie. You're the best. Virgil said honestly with fondness and warmth in his voice.

\- Anytime Virgil. Anytime. Richie said fondly with a voice of pride and acomplishment.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER.**

**But I just didn't find the time or the motivation to write stuff here.**

**I know this isn't what I have promised and that this isn't even on the list of things to come,but I got the story in my head this week when I wanted to RP with a friend of mine,but she didn't want to RP with about this and since then, this story has been bugging me the whole week.**

**I want to get this out of my head and I want to write this.**

**I know I haven't been very active here,but I think that I can work it into my weekly shedule to atleast write for the short chaptered stories and one-shot story structures stories every Sunday from here on out. **

**I will try to do that. **

**After this story, I would like to start with "A Different Team 7" Team 7 Infiltratiors.**

**Next Chapter: Big Boy Richie.**

**Edited: 24/8-2015.**

**Fixed some spelling errors and made the chapter look like I originally wanted it to.**


End file.
